Rugrats in Paris: Tommy and Kimi moments
by writer666
Summary: some hidden moments between Tommy and Kimi in the movie and how they begin to become attached to one another. MAJOR fluff.


Rugrats in Paris:

Tommy and Kimi Moments

Disclaimer: I do not own rugrats, but if I did I would make 'all grown up' better than it is. instead of stupid kid-like plots I would turn it into something that real teenagers would watch.

Well, like you guessed this is a T/K fic (DUH!) Set when they are babies in Paris. These are some scenes where Tommy meets Kimi and finds out he loves her (even though he doesn't understand. YET.)

:AT THE RESTAURANT:

"So Kimi, do you and your mommy and daddy live in Euro-Reptar land? Asked Tommy.

"No, it's just me and my mommy and we live in Paris." said Kimi.

"Where's your daddy?"

"I don't know. My mommy said he walked out on her when I was really little. I wonder what that means?"

"Maybe it means he went for a walk and got lost?" said Tommy.

"I really wish I did have a daddy though, like you and Chuckie and Phil and Lil." Kimi sank to the floor her knees to her chest. A frown formed on her face.

"Hey Kimi, don't be sad." Tommy put a hand on her shoulder "after Chuckie is done finding his princess mommy, we'll help you find a daddy!"

"Thanks Tommy." Kimi smiled at him.

:THE OPERA:

"Chuckie is finally gonna get to see his new mommy!" said Kimi after Taking a seat. She sat right next to Tommy who was also excited.

As the play went on Kimi kept looking to her side at Tommy. She felt this strange feeling in her chest whenever she was near him. Soon the princess came on stage. The babies didn't know that it was Coco in a disguise though. Chuckie got closer to the stage as she was finishing her song.

"There he goes!" said Tommy as Chuckie approached the stage while holding his bear. As Coco lifted her fan away from her face Chuckie gasped in horror.

"She's the princess?" Kimi said in shock.

"She can't be, she's a meanie!" said Tommy.

Chuckie was lifted into the air by Coco while his father smiled. This was not good at all.

:BEFORE THE WEDDING:

Before the wedding the babies were fooling around in the hallway and getting everything messy. Coco came out from her room along with Jean-Claude and she did not look happy.

"Take them away! I don't want them to spoil this wedding!" she said as Jean-Claude picked them up and carried them off.

"And take the big mouth with you!" she gave Angelica to him.

In the store room the babies sat on various boxes while Jean-Claude watched over them. Chuckie finally broke down and cried. He cried his eyes out about everything on this horrible trip.

"My daddy's gonna marry that mean woman and we can't do anything about it!" Chuckie buried his head in his hands.

Tommy was also sad. He was sad because Kimi was not there with them. 'Am I ever gonna see her again?' he sadly thought to himself. He got an idea just then. "Chuckie?"

"Yeah?"

"We're gonna stop that wedding!" said Tommy as he climbed into the cockpit of the reptar robot and put the helmet on his head. Chuckie followed by putting the suit on. And they were off!

At Kimi's Daycare she was painting pictures with a frown on her face. Some of them were of Chuckie, Reptar, other things, but especially Tommy. 'Am I ever going to see him again?' she sadly thought as she painted another picture of Reptar.

"Look it's Reptar!" one of the kids shouted.

"I know." replied Kimi as she continued to paint.

"No I mean it's really reptar!" the kid pointed to the giant robot. Kimi looked out the window but she was still depressed. Then she remembered.

'Wait a minute, didn't Tommy say his daddy was working on a giant reptar robot? Then that means...' She bolted to the stairway and made her way to the roof. When she got there, she waved her arms to signal it. Tommy noticed her from the monitor.

"Hey, it's Kimi!" said Tommy.

She continued to wave her arms.

"Tommy! Pick me up!" she shouted to the head of the robot.

"She says she wants us to pick her up!" said Tommy. Chuckie moved his arms so the robot could pick her up. She said hi to Angelica, who was holding on for dear life and made her way inside the head.

"Hi guys!" said Kimi as she crawled in. Tommy was now happier than ever. They did not see a giant robot snail ahead of them though.

:THE CHURCH:

"NOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Chuckie as he ran down the aisle. He had said his first word. Well, his first word that the adults could hear.

"The wedding is off!" said Chaz as he carried Chuckie away from Coco. Kira was at the church doors holding Chuckie's bear. She gave it to him as she exchange a few words with his dad.

"I think Chuckies gonna be happy now." said Tommy.

:THE NEXT DAY:

Well, the vacation was over and it was time to go. But, Tommy didn't want to leave. He liked it here with Kimi.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Tommy said to Kimi.

"Yeah, I guess so." said Kimi.

They both looked at each other and their eyes began to water. Didi came in and picked Tommy up along with Kira who did the same with Kimi. As they went to the Airport Tommy started to cry. "I don't think Tommy wants to leave." said Didi as she tried to quiet him down. "He must have become connected with Kimi. That's remarkable ay his age"

"Well wait till he finds out the good news." said Kira as Kimi struggled in her arms. "But, lets keep it a secret till we get home."

"Don't cry honey" Didi said to Tommy "I have a surprise for you when we get home."

"Don't cry Kimi-chan, I have a surprise for you." said Kira as they boarded the plane. Kimi wondered why they were flying in a plane, but she was still a little upset. Before long she went to sleep.

When Tommy and his mom boarded the plane he was so tired out from the whole adventure that he didn't notice the sleeping Japanese baby in the seat in front of him.

When the plane landed, Didi took Tommy to the terminal where a certain friend was waiting.

"Wake up sweety." said Didi. "There's a friend here to see you." Tommy opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Kimi. His mom set him down and he walked over to her.

"Kimi!" he shouted to her. She whipped her head around and smiled.

"Tommy!" she embraced him in a hug as did he.

"Why are you here?" he asked her.

"My mommy said she was gonna marry Chuckie's daddy. That means' I'm gonna have a daddy and a big brother!"

Life was certainly taking a turn for the better for Kimi.

:ONE WEEK LATER:

All the rugrats had gathered at Tommy's place for a sleep over. They were all lying on his dummi bear bed when Kimi decided have some fun.

"I just love my new big brother!" said Kimi as she embraced Chuckie in hug. Chuckie was quickly losing air.

"I love you to Kimi, now can you please get off me? I can't breathe!" she quickly let go.

"I think you're gonna be very happy from now on Chuckie. And you to Kimi." said Tommy as his mom shut of the lights. Everyone went to sleep. Kimi, however, crawled right next to Tommy and laid down beside him. She smiled and put her arm around him. He smiled to and they both went to sleep.

Yep, life did get a whole lot better for them.

Well? Too fluffy? Too romantic?

It was hard to write this because I'm a guy and a hopeless romantic. This is what I believe was the first encounter of love for Tommy and Kimi. And if you think I'm gay for writing something like this you can just #$ off!

for those of you who don't know who Coco is, she wanted to marry Chuckie's dad in the movie so she could get a promotion and Jean-Claude is her asisstant and bodygaurd. hope that clears it up.

REVIEW!


End file.
